Stalker
by FallenwaterTheFallen
Summary: In which Dark Rockman and Senerade both accidentally met up in the void. Senerade makes a split-second gamble, and the mission to save Forte begins. [One Shot] [LGOTN IDIM AU] A fanfiction of a fanfiction (What if?), for RubieKanary.


_**A/N: Back at it again with another unrelated one shot to my stories! Headcanons for Dark Rockman and darkloids? Happiness for my favorite darkloid? Another attempt at writing Forte? Heck yeah!**_

 _ **My friend and I had a conversation about the type of characters I tend to use as the main characters...No; it's not my issue I tend to favor the 'darker side' of characters. Especially if such gained a mind of its own. I always believed it's best to look underneath the underneath...As Kakashi(Naruto) put it. Informant (End Roll) is considered the 'darker side' of the main character, Russell; and because of this, he's practically hated. Truth is, Informant is simply the one who spits the truth, and nine times out of ten; no one wants to listen. Tragic, really. I like characters like that.**_

 _ **Dark Rockman(from the Mega Man Battle Network Anime) just happened to fall in that category...However slight.**_

 _ **This story was greatly inspired and spawned by RubieKanary's fanfiction;**_ **Let Go Of That Navi! I'll Do It Myself!** _ **.**_

 _ **I highly recommend you read it.**_

* * *

When Dark Rockman found himself in Den City of the past; he blankly stared at the ground for several minutes before escaping the area to eliminate several viruses using the very fury fueling his core. To say he was pissed off was an understatement.

The darkloid had been sent back in time after his painful deletion, apparently given a task forced onto him for the second chance. To die and just take orders from someone beneath him…

 _Why the hell would I care about saving some closed-off netnavi?_ Forte was a menace. Granted, an incredibly strong and destructive menace, but still a menace.

Still, the darkloid didn't want the King Of The Net to come after him in the future(Ha! Time Travel is stupid…) if he failed. Dark Rockman was ninety eight-percent certain Serenade would delete him without hesitation if he neglected his 'mission' and so-happened to keep memories of their 'agreement.'

Considering his bad luck; it was highly likely to occur; so here he was, approaching a place he never thought he'd see again. Sci Labs always irked him but it was his only clue. This place was, after all, the only location given to him by the King Of The Net's desperate whisper.

...Why _did_ Serenade bother with him? Pity?

 _That better not be true,_ Teeth grit and his fists tightened. _I don't need pity_ or _sorrow. Or any of that bullcrap._ The security here was somewhat poor. The barriers were easy to pass, and the netnavies didn't expect a thing. Dark Rockman swiftly made his way around, careful not to trip off anything dangerous to his stealth-mode. Everything present involving security was pathetic, really. There should be no reason for his easy infiltration; the darkloid really wanted a fight.

Still, it was fair to assume the time in the human world was late at night, the lack of activity spoke volumes about the place. The netnavies looked to be pushovers, small fry, and fodder.

 _Should I just delete all of them?_ It'd be beneficial for him. Calm his internal pit of rage and sooth over the bubbling irritation grating his nerves. _No one would notice a couple of deleted netnavies, right?_ Why not? It's not like the darkloid had anything else to do.

He paused when an aura spiked nearby. There were fewer security netnavies in that direction but the power had definitely sharpened to gain attention. The reason? It's possible the other noticed him a distance away and demanded an audience.

Dark Rockman allowed a grin to cross his face, unable to stop himself. Ruby eyes trailed to the path he had to walk, slight excitement beginning to spark for their reunion.

 _Found him,_ Dark Rockman mused.

* * *

As soon as he entered what he assumed to be the Messenger of Darkness' territory; he was met with a hop, skip _and a sword to the throat._ It appears, even in the past; the soon-to-be-all-powerful netnavi before him didn't waste any time. Sure, Dark Rockman could've done this without receiving a weapon pinned to his neck, but beggars can't be choosers.

The ground wasn't comfortable and Dark Rockman would prefer to force himself up, regardless of the weapon threatening his existence.

Instead, the darkloid smiled straight into the other's near-venomous eyes.

"Why, hello!" Dark Rockman knew his smile was anything but friendly. A part of him hoped this wouldn't get him stabbed. He was actually doing his best to drop all grudges and be civil for once. "Isn't the weather simply _nice_ today?" The darkloid kept his voice light and cheerful.

His tone did nothing to sway the other netnavi glaring down at him.

"Quit the bullshit. Who are you?" The blade was further pressed onto Dark Rockman's skin. The future Messenger of Darkness looked both irritated and something...Else. Something Dark Rockman could somewhat classify as puzzlement.

 _Oh! Right to the point._

"I'm," Wait a moment. If this truly is the past; wouldn't it be a risk to give away his true name if there's the possibility of having another one of him eventually walking around…? "...Dark Mega." The other seemed to squint at the name. Ugh, even Dark Rockman himself almost cringed.

 _What kind of name did I just give myself?_ He resisted the urge to slam his hands on his face. _Idiot! I sound like some kind of edgy human teen!_ The darkloid would've made a more outward protest if he weren't centimeters away from being deleted.

"...Just call me 'Mega' if it's more convenient." Dark Rockman relented with a held-back wince.

"Hmph." The awkwardness of the situation must've cooled the other navi's battle nerves because while the blade didn't disappear; it left his throat without any bodily harm.

...It's a start.

"Soo…" Dark Rockman picked himself up from the ground, a teasing smile on his face. "Got a name? I can't be the only one, and you look interesting." Only because of what this netnavi would soon grow to become. Yes, he knew Forte's name, but the purple navi would rather receive a 'reminder' rather than achieve a trophy for being the most-suspicious navi.

"I'm gonna be sticking around here for a while-So don't mind me. Don't worry, I won't get in your way _and_ I don't mean any harm." The darkloid waved his hands in a way to empathize peace. His well-being was still in danger after all.

Unfortunately, the future Messenger of Darkness didn't look amused.

"You're not staying here." Forte curtly replied.

"Of course not!" Dark Rockman grinned a little, knowing the other was considering his presence. "I'll just pop up here every now and then. Is that okay?" Ugh, he has to ask _permission_ for the most trivial stuff? Keep it cool. Don't snap at the future mass navi-killer…

"Do what you wish." Forte's response made him pause. Good! So he was allowed to visit. Step one, complete."However, if you're a threat; I won't hesitate to delete you." The warning ended with a low tone of suspicion, and the darkloid merely stared at the navi for a few moments.

The darkloid couldn't help it; he snickered loudly, trying to cover his actions with a hand and utterly failing at just that.

The tense silence swiftly brought him back to reality before things could really go wrong. "Sorry, sorry. I don't doubt you." Dark Rockman kept a small grin. "I'll keep that in mind." He most definitely will.

 _I just think you're a tad too young to be facing me._

The other navi gave him a long look, but the weapon finally dispersed from his arm.

"So? Your name?" Dark Rockman joyfully questioned again.

"Forte."

"Well, nice to see you, Forte." _Again._

"Hmph."

* * *

The future Messenger of Darkness is surprisingly...Docile on his free time.

Dark Rockman isn't sure how to feel about that. He's amused to a degree, but also somewhat creeped out. Its simply hard to picture _this_ navi as the one he knew in the future. The differences...The differences were too great!

Let him explain.

It's been about a few weeks since he's invaded SciLabs. Sure, it wasn't an actual 'invasion' but no one aside from Forte had caught him just yet. He's been staying out of sight as promised, occasionally checking in on the future Messenger of Darkness because he was curious about the other's life before...Well, everything.

This Forte had proved to be an oddity.

Never before had Dark Rockman thought the other would spend time entertaining himself with trivial human activities. Occasionally, Forte would basically kick the darkloid out of his space for a while when he went on this 'entertainment spree' but Dark Rockman very good at stealth missions. Needless to say, the darkloid found the things the future Messenger of Darkness chooses to indulge himself with.

Classic books, sports games, and, articles about culture were _all_ matters the netnavi involved himself with. Genuinely enjoyed such as well, if the other's soft expressions of amusement had to show for it. To be honest, Dark Rockman isn't sure why Forte liked those things but the like for anything non-violent really proved to be an eye-opener of some sorts.

...The other navi even reads manga.

All of this determined Forte was still his own person despite his future violent tendencies. Does it make the darkloid weird to now look at the navi with something less than annoyance and more with interest? The confusing subject prodded at him often when he watched Forte from a distance, head on his hands and elbows on the floor. The other navi was currently flipping through a magazine about jewelry, judging by the cover.

 _He's...Almost adorable with that soft look in his eyes. Pft._ The purple darkloid blinked before startling badly and his head hit the ground along with his resting arms. Ungraceful, but he didn't care. Dark Rockman silently swore at his absurd thoughts, rubbing his head with a soft murmur of disdain while averting his gaze from a blank-faced Forte who decided to glance up at that moment.

A beat of silence passed before Forte went back to reading.

...If Dark Rockman had to comment further on the other navi's life; the darkloid had to declare Forte's relationship with...His operator was the most revolting.

The darkloid couldn't help it, the mere topic straight up disturbed him.

Dark Rockman wasn't an idiot. Cossack would play a role in Forte's downward spiral into darkness. He wasn't sure how yet, but all the key points dictated in that direction.

Forte and Cossack shared a bond akin to a father-son relationship. The future Messenger of Darkness looked forward to his operator's visits and eagerly talked with him. Cossack seemed to feel the same way, at least, from what Dark Rockman could observe from a distance. Some would call their link unbreakable but the darkloid could severely disagree.

If their bond remained, perhaps Forte wouldn't have ended up as he did in the future. Seeing the other navi spending his time idly with simple activities, watching Forte's occasional expressions he's never seen before…

The whole situation was a darn shame. Forte was just so _amusing_ here; an actual netnavi being a person other than simple loathing instability. The other navi was highly intelligent, careful to observe, and enjoyed fighting to healthy levels. From what the darkloid could tell, Forte also enjoyed learning and gaining new information to use in the near future.

Cossack clearly doesn't know what he has, and what he'll eventually destroy.

Dark Rockman laid his head in his arms, ruby eyes eventually averting from the other navi up ahead. He traced invisible shapes into the floor as a spike of black rumbled under his battlesuit in a welcome emotion.

Operators are simply not to be trusted.

* * *

Forte had approached him after that. "I have a question for you," The navi started right after Cossack left after a long day. The navi was used enough to his presence to lack a weapon; it appears he knew 'Mega' wouldn't cause any trouble. In fact, the other navi looked almost annoyed with how Dark Rockman was simply laying on the ground like nobody's business.

"Yeah? Spill." Dark Rockman pretended to yawn, brushing the ground with a finger.

"Why _are_ you here?" The netnavi inquired, gaze never leaving the resting darkloid's.

Dark Rockman hummed, "You'll have to be more specific." He all but snorted. The purple darkloid almost laughed when Forte gave him a stern stare of budding irritation.

"Isn't there other places you could reside? Why this establishment? You are neither a security navi or a normal dull navi," The reasoning was solid. Forte's questioning was one of caution and perhaps curiosity. "What do you get out of watching me?"

Dark Rockman sat up, crossing his legs and placing his hands on the ground. "Amusement, firstly. I got nothing to do. Boredom is deadly, and I have a lot of time on my hands." He explained smoothly with the wave of a hand.

"What about your operator? Aren't they concerned?" Forte seemed to reconsider his own words which suddenly sounded like a blurted question. "...Well, it's none of my business." He murmured, even with the questioning glance shot at him.

Dark Rockman was intrigued, however, and decided to provide an answer to the brave navi. Keeping his usual smile of amusement, he folded his hands together on the ground. "Oh? Are you worried for little ol' me?" He drawled lazily before giggling when Forte visibly frowned. "No need. As for my operator," He paused just in time to view the netnavi's blank expression. "We don't talk, so it's fine." To empathize; the darkloid causally shrugged. "Speaking of operators...You like yours a lot, don't you?" Dark Rockman grinned, glancing upwards at the never-ending net above. He pointedly ignored Forte's gaze of not pity, but interest in the subject until his last inquiry.

"...Are you implying something?" There was a hint of warning in the other's tone. Dark Rockman disregarded it over his own ego. The darkloid would not back down from any challenge.

"Of course not!" Heh. "I'm just _saying_ you shouldn't hold your operator with such high regard." Dark Rockman noticed how the other began to bristle and hid his incoming smile with a palm. "You never know when all that admiration proves null, see?" He continued. "It's just a simple warning. No need to get all riled up." The darkloid used his other hand to wave it off.

Forte didn't seem to agree, expressing his opinion with the blade unscathed.

The darkloid swiftly put his hands up in defense. "Well, well...Back to square one, Forte?" The purple navi's smile still remained.

"Don't imply the doctor would toss me aside. He wouldn't _ever_ do that," There was a pause but not of hesitance. The security navi's ruby eyes took on a softer glint despite the cold ice, and Dark Rockman resisted a flinch. "...I'm uncertain why any operator would treat their navi that way. Still; I have seen the worst in some humans." Forte's statement went unexplained.

The blade lowered and dispersed just like before.

"I sincerely offer my condolences about your situation. You have every right to feel as you do." With that, Forte's gaze went to the floor in heavy thought.

Dark Rockman blinked once, then again for good measure.

Just like before; he couldn't help himself. The darkloid let loose a snicker which soon morphed into laughter. The flurry of ambiguous amusement kept in the storm for a couple of minutes before it died down. Dark Rockman flashed the other navi a near-friendly grin. "Don't say stuff like that. Or else; I may not be able to resist you~" He waggled a finger for effect, snickering at the end.

Forte then joined in on the infectious puzzled blink moments before, and Dark Rockman did the same when he realized what words escaped him.

"You know what," The darkloid started with a forced chuckle, completely disregarding Forte's action of raising an eyebrow. "I'm just gonna go." Dark Rockman made his escape with a simple movement. Thankfully, the other navi didn't stop him. The violet navi was far too out of it to further interact normally.

Still, as Dark Rockman ended up outside SciLabs and back into the deeper parts of the net; the darkloid ended up on the ground, limbs spread as he blankly stared at the sky.

There was a weight, something close to stress and heavy as depression. Despite this, the feeling held a bouncy light quality he was certain wasn't there before. Unique, unknown and completely out of his control, like the odd buzz feeling on his face. Raising a hand, Dark Rockman covered half his facet. He cursed his continued existence, his current situation and the fact he blurted something so idiotic and uncharacteristic of himself. Though strained, a smile came back to his lips.

"Stupid, King of The Net." For getting him into this whole mess.

His thoughts trailed back to Forte, how confused he left the other.

"Now that I think about it, Forte is _fucking stupid_ too…"

* * *

Dark Rockman regarded himself as an independent darkloid with no sense of shame. It's precisely because of that; the violet navi found himself back in SciLabs soon after that event. He came at a good time, apparently. Able to retrieve front-row seats of watching Forte's development in terms of fighting. Only a few minutes in; the darkloid found himself greatly intrigued by the scene.

Within seconds of watching the other delete a virus, Dark Rockman immediately thought of a few words, to sum up, the way Forte fought. To sum it up, the darkloid thought the other navi was on quote: _Devastatingly graceful in ruthlessness._

The purple navi was captivated by the other's slashes, movements, and blasts. Each blow Forte landed utterly decimated the opposition; the sight something to see due to how level-headed the navi was during the simulation battle against the viruses. The security-navi held a large range of powers, further stretched by Forte's strength and ability to properly use his own devices.

Battle Chips were always fascinating, even if independent navi's couldn't exactly use them. Dark Rockman will admit; one of the only things operators were good for, was the power of those chips. Still, Future Forte managed to destroy his opponents without a pesky operator, and Dark Rockman has as well.

Forte moved like some kind of majestic wolf. His deadly movements were vicious strikes matching the lethal sharpness of fangs. The viruses could barely get close enough for a hit of their own, badly wounded as they got too close.

The darkloid couldn't help the shot of glee which ran through the core, and Forte seemed to have it worse than him; suddenly tearing through a nearby bug-virus because it happened to be too close to his leg.

The rest of the insect viruses stood no chance.

Eventually, only data bits remained of them. Forte paused, almost completely still for a couple seconds, before resuming a conversation with his operator after quick nod.

Dark Rockman covered his mouth while his face seemed to burn with a certain kind of familiar buzz he's come to accept after hours of trying to make it go away.

 _I can't believe it._ Dark Rockman mused despite the slight panic creeping around his limbs. _I think I…_ The darkloid wished it was impossible but moments later he found he didn't mean it. _Like him?_ Is that possible for a netnavi of his type? Netnavies who found themselves in a similar situation usually don't pursue such emotions either.

These feelings of his are basically considered inadequate.

You don't need that kind of emotion in a fight. It'll only slow him down, right? This was quite the mess he found himself in. Perhaps the darkloid should retreat, come back when he's gotten himself back in shape. Forte wouldn't miss him-

"Mega." Speak of the navi, and apparently, he shall come.

"Hm?" Dark Rockman put on his normal smile of mirth despite the inner turmoil coiling at his sides. "I didn't think you'd notice me from that far. Your operator already left for the day? Then why would you purposely seek me out…?" The darkloid folded his hands behind his back.

"Do I need a reason to speak with my stalker?" Forte raised an eyebrow, and the darkloid refused to give the other satisfaction of watching him shift in a rare show of discomfort.

"Guess not." Dark Rockman shrugged, soon waving a hand dismissively. There was no point in denying the accusation. "So? What brings you here?" He allowed a tone of amusement crossed with curiosity. "I can't imagine you've come in peace." Though perhaps, that wouldn't be a bad idea.

"What was your operator like?" The direct question caught the darkloid off guard, the other navi continuing on. "You appear to harbor resentment towards them. Since you're here so often, perhaps…" He trailed off, ruby eyes glinting with a hint of...Nervousness? Sheepishness? Reading body language was useless when it came to Forte. "You wish to talk about it?"

Dark Rockman blankly stared at him. "Let me guess." His own tone airy. "You got that idea and line from one of your mangas?"

He nearly missed the splash of red decorating Forte's face. The event threw the purple navi through several mental hoopla hoops. Dark Rockman released a tiny snort then proceeded to laugh.

It wasn't every day he could genuinely become amused.

"You're so transparent!" The darkloid pointed out, clenching his sides. Dark Rockman paused when he viewed the other's irritated expression. A spike of amusement followed by the tiniest trace of guilt rubbed off his fun.

"If you think my attempts are so hilarious; I'll just leave." And Forte turned to do just that. A hand latched onto his arm and halt his further movement. Another pair of ruby red appeared to glow with an unknown gleam.

"No, wait. You're not allowed to say such cute things then run off. I won't allow it, see?" Dark Rockman giggled with his smile of the positive unknowns. "I _guess_ I don't mind talking about it. It's not like I'm ever going back to him. Though if I must add; our time together was fun while it lasted!"

The future Messenger of Darkness gave him a look, and Dark Rockman continued.

"Well, Forte. My operator didn't really like me so much." Dark Rockman released the other in favor of placing a hand under his chin. "My charming personality was too much for him, and so he wanted me gone along with his other navi."

The darkloid didn't expect the slightest sharpening of Forte's eyes. He wondered if he hit a sensitive nail of some kind. Apparently, the content-looking navi had his own problems too. Huh.

"How do you feel about navi copies, Forte?" Dark Rockman hummed,

"I've never met one." Was the other's curt answer before he paused to stare at the purple netnavi.

Dark Rockman merely smiled, like always. "It's an _honor_ to be your first." He teased with a toothy grin.

Forte twitched but his forced impassive expression gave nothing away. "Please refrain from saying things like that." He grumbled.

"No promises." The darkloid shrugged. "Anyways; I'm basically a twisted version of the original 'Mega'. Surprise." Jazz hands were emphasized to instill the statement. "I could somewhat understand why they hate me. I'm too uncontrollable in terms of power. And handsome. Way out of their leagues." Dark Rockman purred.

"...Are you sure it's not because your actions seem to be fueled by your core programming?"

Dark Rockman paused to observe Forte, neutrality on the other's face.

"I guess. How did you know about that?" The purple navi couldn't help the disdain and frown in his voice.

There were only a couple seconds to view the hint of nervousness on the other's face before it calmed to an accepting facet. "I felt it."

Dark Rockman stared at him, "You felt it." He repeated, voice deadpan and heavily disbelieving.

"Tempting darkness with a side of madness. I only notice when you get riled up. I'm certain." Forte bit out, finally annoyed with the purple navi's reaction. "Since the day I've met you; it was apparent you were unstable, but I never met another navi who wasn't…"

"Boring as hell?" Dark Rockman snickered.

"Mega, you aren't high maintenance, either." Forte blunted, and the darkloid snorted in suppressed laughter. "As I was going to say...Somehow it seems I can feel your emotions." The future Messenger of Darkness looked oddly awkward for the statement given.

Dark Rockman almost couldn't register the words before another grin broke out on his face. "What am I feeling right now?" The darkloid questioned this as obnoxiously as possible.

Forte didn't react, as if he was expecting those very words. "Annoyance, exasperation, and puzzlement. Must I go on, or is that good enough for you?" The words were a challenge.

"Dream on. Tell me something else." Dark Rockman always accepted a verbal trial.

"...You seem to harbor a unique emotion. The feeling becomes suppressed when you stress over it. Sound familiar?" Forte raised an eyebrow while the darkloid seemed to go impassive. Expressions didn't work, however, when the other was actually an empath.

"Huh. That's...Awfully dumb." Dark Rockman voiced, quieter than he usually was. Before the other could comment, the purple navi decided to throw in another piece of sincere commentary. "I also thought you were dumb, but no." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess you just ignored everything until it was convenient." The darkloid murmured.

"Not convenient. I waited until I was certain." Forte corrected him, the other closing his eyes. "Nonetheless, I noticed your inner turmoil and wanted to know about your situation." The navi shook his head. "Now...Do you believe me?"

Dark Rockman placed on his cocky grin. "I've heard of more disbelieving stories than yours. I can adjust my beliefs." Such as time travel...Revival from certain delation...It's all bullshit but he could deal with many idiotic things due to his own disastrous experiences. What's there _not_ to believe? In fact, now he just rolls with it.

That's what he's been doing since he's got here.

The darkloid almost missed the nod of relief from the other. Dark Rockman snorted. "So? No clever comments about my own existence being a fluke?" It was a joke, more or less but judging by the hardened look in the other's gaze; Rockman debated if he said something wrong.

"Of course not. You shouldn't think otherwise." The statement was of a scolding, yet not too harsh. Still, the wanted effect caused Dark Rockman to quiet down. "Did your operator used to demean you like that?"

A shake of the head. "Not that I can recall, but it was implied." Dark Rockman hummed, recovered. "Now my 'twin' however, was _really_ hateful of little ol' me. He couldn't stand my existence, and hell; I couldn't stand him, either. Seeing your 'other self' every other day (believe it or not,) is mentally taxing." The darkloid chuckled, going over the memories of a blue netnavi who wasn't much different from him at all.

If only Rockman accepted that truth before, and _not_ when the darkloid was impaled through the emblem.

Not fun. Rockman can go get deleted for all he cared. Only, he can't because Dark Rockman made him promise to keep that idiot kid safe, regardless of the bad blood between all three of them.

Hmph.

"How does this all end?" Forte's inquiry snapped him out of memory lane. "You're here, absent from your operator yet also still lively. Independent…" The other closed his eyes. "Independent navies aren't common. Nor are they welcomed with open arms."

Dark Rockman gave him a look. "You know this from experience?"

The replied silence gave an answer.

"Ah." The darkloid murmured. "So I'm the only other independent navi you've met. Good to know." And how bored and lonely the other must've been. The future Messenger of Darkness only had these books and humans to interact with! Pitiful, honest to god, pathetic. No wonder Forte didn't toss him out the first chance he got!

Pft, the darkloid knew he wouldn't last without some sort of conversation every now and then.

"Alright. I made up my mind." Dark Rockman smiled and clasped his hands together joyfully. He regarded the slightly wary look with his own grin. "Toss me one of those...Magazines you've been reading. They seem interesting enough."

"...Why?" The other navi questioned blankly, not at all embarrassed as the darkloid wanted him to be.

"Bored. Might as well spend this time with you, since you're here." And the darkloid wanted to change the topic of operators and independent navies. Why bother dwelling in the past if they could be doing something else? "Come on, come on." He dragged the other to a more comfortable place...Which was only a few feet away to escape the awful atmosphere.

"How about we check out that jewelry magazine you kept your eye on?" Dark Rockman hummed and relished in the other's startled ruby eyes of annoyance.

"How did you know about that one…?"

"I have my ways." The darkloid purred.

* * *

The purple navi's visits became routine. Every few days, the darkloid would arrive for a two or more hours session of reading and occasional watching of sports.

Dark Rockman pointed to the digital picture of a necklace, one with jewels of emerald and chains of silver. "I think you'd look good in this." He hummed, immersed in the idea of finding human jewelry to place on the future Messenger of Darkness. A grin poked onto his face. "It's also flashy; I believe emerald suits you like a green thumb." He wasn't quite making lies. Not with the genuine other who seemed to be silently enjoying his company.

It left him feeling comfortable and strangely warm. It was...Nice.

The darkloid couldn't find it in him to destroy this peace despite the slight yearning for violence in the back of his head. Dark Rockman simply didn't entertain his darkness. He continued to focus on Forte with ease.

His current reader-buddy took a quick scope of the picture shown. "Hm. It seems interesting. Perhaps I _should_." Forte pondered, and Dark Rockman snorted in amusement.

"If it somehow happens; I want front row seats."

"Only if I pick something out for you as well." Forte countered, and the darkloid's grin widened.

"You know what, I'll bite! So! What do you have in mind?" The darkloid used a finger to swipe. Pictures, table of contents, and prices showed up on command. He gave the other navi the digital magazine, ruby hues gleaming with the vibrating thread of excitement.

"A couple of choices." Days like this were calming to the nerves. Stress from the day or days before fade away for a while as the duo passed their time using by doing pointless reads.

Dark Rockman wondered if spending so much time with one navi was a good thing. Especially Forte, who would soon grow into an insanely powerful netnavi and abandon most of his morals. The other may forget him and focus on nothing but darkness. There would be no time to spend with the darkloid any longer. No need to speak with a former stalker, right?

What's the point-

Dark Rockman blinked when the digital magazine's device had clunked against his helmet. He trailed his gaze over to Forte, who stares at him with an impassive expression.

"You're thinking too hard about 's wrong?" The question was still all-too-foreign to the darkloid but such didn't stop him from performing his usual grin.

"Hm? Just fine. Back to business...Heh, let me see." He looked over Forte's shoulder to view the new piece of jewelry in the picture. Dark Rockman appreciated the other's understanding to drop the subject and continue flipping slides.

...Perhaps he'll deal with future issues when they happen. Dark Rockman wasn't in a rush.

In fact, if someone asked, the purple navi would've admitted in wanting time to go slower.

* * *

The darkloid isn't sure what how he ended up in this situation...Pinned underneath Forte and unable to move as another pair of ruby eyes stared with the intensity of a thousand armies. Due to usually facing danger and death itself with a smile; the darkloid performed an unkind grin.

"Don't give me that. This is for your own good, Mega." Forte murmured, eyes never averting. "Stay still." An arm moved and the violet navi growled at him. The grip tightened as the held-down navi attempted to thrash.

"No way, let go!" Dark Rockman snarled, but he knew it was futile; the darkloid couldn't escape his fate. "I'm warning you, Forte! Don't you _dare_ put that thing any closer to me, or I'll…!" He hissed as the other plainly ignored him, soon muffled by a foreign object. He internally screamed at being forced to do something he didn't want to do, swearing revenge on the other's data and life.

He couldn't see for a few moments as everything was shuffled around. When his vision cleared, the darkloid could feel his brand-new cloak covering his helmet like a hoodie, providing comfort despite being thin.

"God. I hate you." Dark Rockman grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting childishly as a reddish hue spread across his face.

"Hn." Forte merely shook his head. "Why were you fighting me? This is the perfect solution to stay hidden." The other gave the darkloid a weird look. "It'd be disastrous if you were recognized by someone who might link you back to your operator."

Dark Rockman bared his teeth at him. "I _highly_ doubt they'd go looking for a copy navi! Plus even if they did; they're _weak_ compared to me." The sentence came out with a satisfied hiss, ruby eyes glinting in memory of utterly tossing Rockman around as if he were a sack of potatoes.

"Are they really?" Forte inquired calmly, and Dark Rockman bristled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dark Rockman grit out, defensive with a hint of warning.

"Nothing of importance. I'm merely asking if what you say is true," There was a light pause consisting of quiet invisible mice and nonexistent crickets. A volcano slightly stirred. "I would be...A bit irritate if you were deleted." A light sigh from the speaker cooled the bubbling magma.

"Pfft," Dark Rockman had rolled his eyes, crossing his arms with a neutral frown. "Are you saying you care in your own 'cool' way?" He taunted, tapping a finger against his arms.

"Yes." Forte bluntly replied, and the darkloid jolted.

"Why?" Dark Rockman hissed through his teeth, unable to completely blow up despite the intense ripples of puzzlement and other bits of emotion he couldn't identify himself since almost every feeling was new.

"Are you saying you don't feel the same way?" Forte raised an eyebrow despite his impassive expression.

Dark Rockman thought about it, fists at his sides. The purple navi thought of the times he spent reading with the other. Senseless pickings of jewels they'd likely never get to see in the net world, but still viewed as a possible enjoyment.

The darkloid scoffed and averted his eyes. Irritation with bits of uncertainty covered his back. Dark Rockman's cloak hardly a cover for his emotions with an empath around. "Honestly," He began a bit quietly. "I didn't think you'd care." Perhaps it was an absurd thing to think, considering all the time they've spent together.

Forte closed his eyes. The navi then crossed his arms, almost as if he was disappointed in such a response. "Yeah; I certainly do. You're the only netnavi I could talk to without annoying me on sight." He admitted with a light shake of the head. "...I suppose I expected too much."

The darkloid isn't sure why his core spiked downwards like a flaming-cold meteorite but he yearned to fix it. "No! No." Dark Rockman's fingers twitched as he shuffled uncomfortably. "You misunderstand. I um…" The data cube in his throat was being awfully noticeable today… "I _do_ feel that way. I just didn't think you felt the same, and I didn't bother to ask." Rumbles of discomfort and static panic held his feet to the ground.

Judging by how Forte didn't react, Dark Rockman felt he must be the only one who truly felt the shackles.

"So uh...Sorry." That may be the first time he's ever apologized sincerely.

"...Hmph." Forte revealed his eyes again, expression neutral to the world. "Continue to wear the cloak. Dark blue looks good on you." And then the other left, likely to do some security navi stuff.

Dark Rockman covered his face with a hand. His mouth was flatlined as his feet dug into the ground. Forte...Forte had given him a compliment. "...Does it really?" He observed the plain navy blue hue, twirling around once to get the feel of the fabric.

"Huh." The darkloid pulled at the sleeve to test the durability.

...Maybe he'll keep it on after all.

...Not because Forte said it looked good on him.

Definitely not.

* * *

"Forte? Why the hell are you chained up?" Dark Rockman frowned, eyeing the other's bound hands with odd pieces of...He wasn't sure what that was. In a weird way, perhaps one could call it jewelry. Bracelets of some sort."I was only gone for...A week? Don't tell me everything got shot to hell during that time lapse." It was a bit of a joke, but the darkloid wasn't smiling.

He had to avoid several netnavies to remain hidden. The suddenly increased security was a red flag. Troublesome, yet the purple navi found himself a bit...Huh. This emotion was foreign to him. It was like a hanging spider on a thread, swaying back and forth with an intention to drive him insane. In a weird way; he knew. This was the beginning of the end. There was little he could do to change this fact.

Dark Rockman didn't like it and gently scratched his nose to keep his sanity intact.

Forte briefly looked at him before glancing away. "I don't need your worry. The scientists are just a little upset over their own incompetence and decided to take it out on me." The explanation hardly made sense to the cloaked navi but he did his best to remain blank-faced.

"Tough." He decided to say, crossing his arms with irritation hanging off his shoulders. "What about your operator? He in on this too?-And don't look at me like that. He counts to be in on this if he allowed such. It's his fault as well." the darkloid raised an eyebrow at Forte's resulting scowl.

The silence was deafening.

"...Dr Cossack wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to me. Shut your mouth." Forte hissed apparent fangs set on display for anyone to see. The amount of venom wasn't surprising. If the darkloid wasn't used to hostility and danger, perhaps he might've flinched and turned away.

However, the darkloid was a reckless force with no intention of letting life one-up him again.

So, Dark Rockman crouched down in front of the scowling navi, careful to avoid whatever traps the other's near-invisible 'cage' held. "Oh Forte, you idiot." He cooed, the smile stretching. "I know. You love your operator _lots_ to the point it's sickening. Your relationship is dangerous, you know? Very pure and strong...But there's a secret to it all." The other's eyes were on him and no one else.

The darkloid relished in this revelation.

"But, I'll tell you another time. If your operator is indeed pure and loyal to you; he'll sort this out in no time. If he doesn't and leaves you for possible deletion…" Dark Rockman trailed off after his voice dropped several levels into glaring territory.

" _He wouldn't."_ Forte grit, but that was all he said.

"Of course." Dark Rockman hummed. "Were simply hypothetically creating instances in case it occurs." He shook his head. "Operators, scientists, fellow netnavies...You can't count on any of them here." His smile widened as he observed Forte's hard stare.

"Still, know this. Forte. I promise to always be on your side. Thick and through. You know why?" There wasn't a response needed for the purple navi to answer.

"It's because I like you. Fair and simple. If you need someone to lean on and there's no one there; it'll be me. If you need someone to talk to; I'll be nearby. And perhaps if you want to do other things…" Dark Rockman snorted in amusement when the other gave him an odd look. "Oh my! Whatever are you thinking about? ...Calm down. We can speak of that later. Remember my promise, Forte, because I; as both a copy and netnavi, would rather be struck down than allow any of these weaklings to lay a scratch on you." He waved to the other, a trace of affection in his ruby hues.

The darkloid vanished into the deeper parts of the net when Forte's operator decided to make his appearance right then and there.

* * *

"I can't believe I made such a promise." Dark Rockman groaned into his hands. He landed himself in Den City, hanging off a building with his legs freely dangling from the high height. His legs lightly kicked the air. This still place wasn't good enough to ease his inner turmoil, sadly. Embarrassment ran across his face as the netnavi recalled his declaration hours ago. "Why did I...?" He opened a ruby eye in distress. Dark Rockman closed it again.

"Ugh! Idiot! Who basically confesses when one of them is confined? Is this somehow a Romeo and Juliet ripoff? Stupid!" He hissed in fury and shame, gripping his head with intense force. A tense silence surrounded his atmosphere with intent to suffocate.

The darkloid released a wheezy snicker.

"Still...His face," Dark Rockman looked up at the net's boundless sky. "He was so adorably confused and intense!" He laughed, eyes gleaming with mirth. "I believe my 'stalker status' has hit the roof. Fun." He giggled, rubbing at a damp wetness foreign to his sight. The odd substance fell down his facet, hurriedly wiped away without a second thought. The lone darkloid lightly hissed at the invisible ache on his emblem.

This whole ordeal was obvious. Forte's imprisonment, the power-sapping bracelets...The climax was coming, much, much sooner than he had expected. Everything would change, and so would Forte. Would the other navi ever be the same?

"This _sucks._ " Dark Rockman hissed out, forcing a grin through the jumbled mess threatening to make itself known. Down below, were the normal navies and other clueless programmes. They walked on as if the world will forever remain the way it was.

It pissed the purple navi off to a degree.

Whatever pathetic sniffle left his nose, went unheard to everyone else but himself.

"I wonder if he'll hate me by the end of this." And strangely enough; the darkloid noticed his hands wouldn't stop it be...Dark Rockman feared that kind of outcome?

Nevermind deletion, but losing the (ugh) friendship between he and Forte scared him?

Pathetic. Swayed by mere relations.

...Then he remembered the times of reading stupid magazines and making fun of silly designs of expensive jewelry. Forte would occasionally agree or an intense debate would start and eventually end with the two brawling it out in open space. All were in the good fun of course. Harmless spars are a good way to get to know a fellow battle-crazed netnavi.

...The darkloid won just about every fight by the way~!

Perhaps he cheated, with the other being way less experienced and all...Ha, but who cares?

Dark Rockman snickered but his voice was unstable. He continued to giggle while covering his mouth; the laughter unable to connect with his icy eyes of both contempt and sappy worry. His fingers eventually dug into his cloak threatening to break the cloth. He eased the grip immediately, smoothing out the abrupt wrinkles with a fond touch.

 _I really_ am _pathetic._

* * *

The darkloid stayed within Den City for a time. He merely wandered, lost in his thoughts while normal navies strolled by him, occasionally tossing a second glance at the other's unique cloak.

The purple navi kept this pointless pattern until a sudden chill ran down his skin. The navi promptly disappeared, summoned by an unknown force fueled by heavyweights of calling and sand burrowed perturb.

It was a call for destiny.

Dark Rockman had moved to answer it.

* * *

Forte was having the worst day of his existence.

He dodged to the side, avoiding a sharp stab from a nearby netnavi formerly considered to be his co-worker. The black and yellow netnavi was surrounded by a whole group of them, an army to be exact. There were little to no chances of escaping this without a scratch. The heavy compressors on his power were making absolutely sure of that. A snarl tore through his lips; a twist and heavy tug of invisible strings bringing up worse emotions within him.

Forte was so very _angry._

Exasperated, at those who pinned the blame on him. His imagination determines laughing scientists who wanted him deleted from the start.

Furious, at the netnavies who blindly follow orders. They were mindless fools, unable to do things for themselves.

...Irked, by the fact his operator hasn't shown up yet. Where was Dr Cossack? Did he...Did he plan this as well?

The netnavi knew, he _knew_ the others didn't like him too much, or at all. His methods for actual security were effective but the co-workers and other security netnavies held heavy resentment. Dr Cossack didn't care though. The doctor understood. Forte was only doing his job. There was nothing wrong with his work, it still provided results.

...His creator wouldn't sit by and allow this, would he?

Forte abruptly stabbed through a netnavi with his bare hands, reduced to simple attacks rather than his usual powers. The bracelets glinted as bubbles of intense heat radiated down his core. Fingers twitched unwillingly as a wash of cold realization crashed hard around him.

Perhaps...Perhaps Dark Mega was right…!

He growled and viciously kicked, brutally deleting another netnavi foolish enough to get near his limbs.

 _No!_ No. His creator wouldn't ever abandon him. Dark Mega was wrong. Forte was not left to die!

He wasn't…!

A sharp whip of the air threw his thoughts together in a jumbled crash, messing up his rash movements as eyes trailed over to an incoming attacker he couldn't intercept in time. Time appeared to drag on sluggishly; the netnavi unable to tear his eyes from the glowing blade of heat swiftly approaching.

His arms quickly rose but both he and the attacking navi knew it was far too late.

Briefly, Forte mused the two names he's learned to enjoy the company of. He wondered...What exactly were they doing as of this moment?

Forte hissed when he heard the familiar slash of a weapon, bracing himself for impact. A millisecond later; the navi's eyes focused on a single dark blue cloak in front of him along with the offending navi holding a fire sword.

Everyone seemed to freeze, puzzled by the intruder. Face hidden but stance defensive and strong; a sword formed in one arm and stabbed forward, tearing through the feeble block provided by the fire-weapon navi. The damaged person gave a cry of pain before he disappeared into particles. The other navies jolted back into battle stances; knowing this navi was an enemy and prepared to advance.

Meanwhile, Forte was stuck staring at the familiar navi who saved his life.

"Mega…?"

The darkly cloaked navi didn't look his way. "What's with that pathetic expression, _Forte?_ " His voice was mocking, strangely strained with something raw yet unidentifiable. "Why are you losing to such bugs? Are they seriously overwhelming you?" Mega released a wheezy laugh contrast to his normal giggles. Suddenly it went quiet; the tension so high a pin could be heard hitting the ground.

"Get your head in the game." The cloaked navi hissed as he readied his sword to defend.

" _I promise to always be on your side. Thick and through. You know why? Because I like you."_

Forte stared, almost uncomprehending with what he was seeing. He would never admit how his hands began to shake or the light twitch of his ruby eyes indicating both relief, motivation, and _hope._

The bracelets broke, battle cries rang out, data particles (why is there a bit of red scattered among some?) flew, and the battle once again commenced.

...At least, that's what was supposed to drag on longer than usual. Forte took careful steps over to Mega, while the other security navies froze. The attacking netnavies seemed to pause with frowns and heavy puzzlement, shouting at one another about a breach not connected to their target. A waste of time, one said. Forte pointedly tuned them out.

The netnavies all plugged out seconds later, leaving Forte with his swirl of tangled emotions and thin strings of dread. A sigh escaped him as his gaze fell on Dark Mega, the cloaked navi staring ahead at the destruction around them.

He opened his mouth to say something. "Mega-"

His throat closed up when the other fell to one knee. Forte didn't hesitate in rushing over, a growl rumbling in his throat despite the cold fear washing over him as he parted the slashed front of the cloak. He viewed an obvious wound spilling red data particles. Only a second later; the security(no, not anymore)-Newly independent navi had understood.

The other navi's emblem had suffered a vicious cut, almost clean and thorough.

"You idiot!" Forte hissed despite the heavy rocks pinning his fingers to absolute stillness. The scene with the fire sword replaying in his mind like a broken recording. "You make all that talk, then…" He couldn't finish the statement, gaze looking to view Dark Mega's face.

The purple navi didn't look too well but he still had a stupid smile on his face like all the other times he was amused. "Y-Yeah? What are y-you gonna do about it?" The navi shivered but refused to let his grin drop. The strain was obvious, impacting both with a heavy atmosphere of icy disquiet and apprehension.

Forte carefully scooped the smaller navi up, dismissing the light squeak of pain as he did so. He began to walk, internally debating how much time the other had left and why Mega was a menace for getting himself fatally injured. Even with the other's red data particles running free, Forte's hands moved to cover the wound with the cloak's cloth. It barely helped but Dark Mega had released another giggle, this noise a lot more shrill as if he was disbelieving of Forte's actions.

"H-Hey...Forte, go that way…" The navi he's come to known apparently gained a soft voice when he was weakened. Forte felt sick yet forced himself to remain impassive. He observed the purple navi's hiss of pain. "Away from all...This." The crock of weakness was enough for Forte to step up his game.

Without another word, off they went.

* * *

"P-Pft! You may be a quiet-ish navi, Forte, but your face is all weird!" As Dark Rockman said this, his fingers dug into the other's arms as he was carried like a bride on their wedding day; minus the fact he was dying. "Feeling s-sorry for me, yet?" He joked but winced as more data slipped from his cloak, disappearing into the net's air.

"Quiet." Forte murmured, but there was no actual edge to his voice. His demand was hollow as if he was lost himself.

The two fell into silence once more. Dark Rockman had noticed the tight grip grow in intensity.

"Oh well. At least _you're_ going to live, right? Hehe, good job with the power bracelets. 'Didn't know you had it in you." He giggled once more but such was cut short when a spike of horrid pain raced across his chest. "Shit." He grumbled in a rasp. "Hurts." Just as bad as his last death simply dragged out.

"...Why did you do it?" The wounded navi nearly didn't hear the question. Dark Rockman tilted his head very slightly to indicate, yes; he was listening."You had no reason to come here and do what you did." Quietude heavily weighed down the atmosphere. "Now you're…" There was no need to finish that statement.

"Haha. Did my words really not matter to you? How cruel! I don't just proclaim my love to just _anyone."_ The darkloid managed to grin once more. While he felt like his entire front was on fire from the pits of hell; Dark Rockman could also feel the tingling buzz threatening to suffocate him. He pushed passed it. "A-Are you really that dense?" The question was meant to come off like a joke. It still sounded broken among his strained syllables.

"No. I simply…" Forte trailed off but to his credit, did not avert his eyes.

"Didn't think I meant it?" Dark Rockman cooed, almost amused if it weren't for the pain trying to distract him. He'll take anything besides the current wound eating through his data. The red particles reminded him of a red sea, still and mythical.

Forte's silence was deafening compared to the static irritating the darkloid's ears.

"Ah, whatever." Dark Rockman murmured, moving a hand to cover his injury. "The fact I'm still kicking at this point is a miracle." The darkloid blankly stared ahead. "And this 'miracle' is about to end." He lacked the strength to force out more laughter.

The stone crafted from ice remained with an aura of hidden despair. The purple navi's eyes flicked over to Forte when the grip on him seemed to stiffen. Patient despite the data spilling from his emblem, the darkloid waited.

"Is there...Anything I can do?" The former-security netnavi spoke, almost like a plead.

The corner of his lips twitched. "Seriously? You _still_ want to try helping me?" Dark Rockman croaked, lips up turning just the slightest. He watched the unmoving look in the other's eyes. "...Fine. There's one way. Hurts like hell on your part b-but it works and we'll both live...Still up for it?" He rasped, loathing how soft his voice was.

"Yes." There was no hesitation. It gave the dying navi a tingle of both hope and guilt.

"C-Crazy bastard…I won't ask again...Are you s-sure?" The purple navi couldn't open his eyes to their fullest capacity any longer. Part of his vision was engulfed in familiar darkness of the unknown. _Ahh...I don't want to go like this._

"Shut up and do it already!" The responding hiss snapped the wounded navi awake, and with a tiny feeble grin; a hand weakly traced up to Forte's unmarked emblem. A flare of pain followed but the purple navi hardly twitched while focusing on his movement.

"You have so much hate and anger, Forte…" Dark Rockman murmured in acknowledgment, his soft tone holding a scratchy rasp. "I'll be taking some of that." Without another word; the darkloid's hand turned transparent, and his fingers stabbed into the other navi's core.

This was an extremely sensitive procedure. Definitely lethal and permanent damaging may occur if done incorrectly. He had to be very careful unless Dark Rockman wanted to leave Forte messed up more than he currently was. "B-Before you attack me- _N-No._ I'm not trying to kill you. Just trust me." The darkloid grit as his fingers twitched.

Forte's sharp gasp barely registered as Dark Rockman didn't hesitate in locating what he needed. Thankfully, the target was close enough to reach without causing further intense pain. Somewhat deaf to the other's quiet hissing barely retained grit teeth; the darkloid tried to reassure himself the other allowed it-Consented.

 _Don't think about it._ Not about how painful and raw it is for the other. Not about how Forte likely didn't ask for this despite being unwavering in his decision. Ignore how the normally stoic navi was currently faring badly against the amount of harm inflicted. Don't think of it, keep calm. Mess up, and the purple navi could take too much or latch onto the wrong thing.

 _Do not think about it. Careful._ He never would've thought he'd be taking those words seriously. Occasionally he'd take a short glance to Forte to make sure the other wasn't dying himself. No, the stubborn idiot was just fine. Holding back possible screams with a closed mouth, but otherwise still conscious. Good.

Dark Rockman paused as he finally found what he was looking for. One last tug.

Forte appeared to belch.

"Sorry." Dark Rockman murmured, regaining a tiny bit of his own strength. He could feel his exposed data-flow begin to slow as contact with the other's hidden emotions occurred. He tugged harder, ripping through the strain and grabbing a specific string of data."Deal with it a little longer." The darkloid mumbled before releasing a breath and s _queezed._

What followed afterward will remain a secret. The darkloid owes Forte that much, as the other likely wouldn't want anyone to find out what had occurred during those moments of vulnerability and extreme discomfort followed by crippling measures of harm. Dark Rockman briefly wondered if Forte would remember this event. ...Likely, the other seemed strong enough to handle it.

The exchange of darkness had gone smoothly. Healing himself with said darkness was easier. A darkloid had no trouble with manipulating what they were practically created from.

Dark Rockman found himself no longer bleeding data like an abandoned garden hose. He found himself somewhat smug but a lot more relieved. He flexed a hand, content with stretching his legs. He checked everything before satisfaction finally settled in. ...Not a lick of pain!

A clean-cut grey scar remained on his emblem, but that didn't bother him a bit.

"Forte? You alive?" Speaking of the other navi; he was currently propped against a pile of data cubes Dark Rockman had gathered. "Well, of course, you are. I didn't aim to kill you, you know?" He crudely poked the other in the side, observing the resting navi. Forte didn't stir at all. Loss of consciousness wasn't uncommon during such a draining extraction, at least the darkloid hoped not.

The purple navi pulled on his navy cloak, a wide smile on his face. If there was anyone else present and awake to see him; they'd notice his joyous expression with half-lidded eyes. _Still! I can't believe he let me absorb some of his darkness!_ It took everything in his chest not to squeal in happiness. _I nearly took too much. He's adorable._ His gaze fell back on the slumbering netnavi.

Given emotion was plenty raw since darkloids could sense negative auras to a degree. ...However, an actual tug on a netnavi's core data provided a near instant-heal. Snatching darkness from its true force served as plentiful healing properties and power to the darkloid. The process can be both painful and mentally damaging.

It's also another way to twist one's core data to that of a darkloid's but Dark Rockman would _never_ do that without consent. Not to Forte, anyway.

The purple navi smiled and knelt beside the slumbering Forte. Dark Rockman cupped the other's face and pressed his own helmet covered forehead to the other. Perhaps Forte could feel the amount of emotion he felt from such a sacrifice? "Thank you, for preventing my deletion." He felt awfully light and slightly giddy. The darkloid briefly wondered if he should give the other a tiny peck for the fun of it.

"...Mega?"

Dark Rockman reeled back, smile crooked. "You finally woke up? Slow!" He fixed himself, smile dimmed just a little. You aren't too damaged, are you? I tried to make it less painful but there wasn't really any time..." The darkloid watched the other rise. "I'm guessing that's a 'yes'." The purple navi hummed with a nod before a frown finally stretched across his face. "You alright?"

Forte was expressionless. "...Somehow."

Dark Rockman scoffed. "Nice talk. Seriously, Forte, you went through a fucking mutiny. You were almost deleted. If _I_ didn't show up," He paused and fingers flexed as the other's eyes adopted a sharp familiar glint of warning. The darkloid purposely lowered his voice and brought up the actual statement he wanted to spew. "Your operator didn't show up after all, huh?"

There wasn't any outburst of anger, a twitch, or anything Forte would've done before. Not a sound nor an action.

Dark Rockman purposely ignored the ache in his own emblem. Phantom pain, that must be the reason. Nothing else.

The darkloid averted his gaze. "I see."

"...You were right."

Dark Rockman tilted his head to the side in an attempt to look puzzled. He dared to look back at the former-security navi. He blinked as the other stared holes through him. Faintly, the darkloid pondered if he had screwed up somewhere.

"About operators...Humans...Other netnavies...They can't be trusted." Forte admitted harshly but a tone of defeat laid underneath. It was softly layered, wrinkled but present.

Dark Rockman forced an upturn of his lips. "And me?"

Forte seemed to scoff. "You're _alright…_ Could've done without the hand stabbing my emblem." The former-security navi checked for wounds but there wasn't any. "What did you even do? You're clearly healed but how?" He appeared genuinely curious.

Dark Rockman snorted in amusement, shrugging. "Sorry about that. I can't answer your questions either. The whole process is a bit...Forbidden? Didn't really care at the time. Dying and all that." He hummed in thought, dismissing Forte's raised shoulders.

"...Forbidden?"

"Yep! However, it's fine as long as no one finds out about it. The whole thing is very selective and I only know navies like _me_ can do it." Dark Rockman mused, strolling forward so he was in front of the other navi. "Speaking of which, we never commit the process because its something we would only do with..." There was _no_ red creeping across his face nor was he fiddling his fingers! "Mates and all that." No, you're being delusional. Check your eyes. "Pfft, but who _ever_ had time to find one?" Dark Rockman giggled, glancing to the floor.

"Mega,"

Dark Rockman didn't look up.

"Is that the closest to a confession I'm ever going to get from you?" The utter amusement from the other startled the darkloid enough to stare back at Forte with wide eyes. "Mega...Dark Mega, personally I can't hate you." Clouded ruby hues glanced above. "You...You came for me during the most intense event of my life. You nearly got yourself deleted because of it." He chuckled but it lacked humor. "What could have happened I wonder; if you were deleted on the spot? My only friend? Would I have lost it?"

"Maaaybe that's when you'd spiral down into madness and go on a blood-thirsty quest for revenge?" Dark Rockman offered unhelpfully with a smile.

Forte finally mirrored the purple navi's upturned lips. "Perhaps."

The darkloid snorted in mirth but cooled down. "Still. Nice to know you're not permanently damaged. Who else would I stalk on my free time?" He cheerfully complained, ruby eyes sparkling with fluttering mischief.

Forte gave him a deadpan stare, and that was when the darkloid engulfed him in an embrace. Surprisingly, the other didn't fight him. Dark Rockman simply held on, and the other didn't respond to the hug. There was just...Silence. The purple navi wasn't exactly worried. The worst was just about over; Now here was the aftermath.

"So Forte…" Dark Rockman murmured, moving his head to critically eye the navi despite their height difference. "What do you plan to do next? You're an independent navi now. There's nothing holding you down." And on the sidelines, the darkloid would _make sure_ there would be no one else attempting to track Forte down. Sci Labs and Forte's relationship was no more. Any pursuers will be regarded and taken out as disposable trash.

Dark Rockman smiled sweetly to himself.

"I...Don't know yet. Honestly...I just," The former-security navi appeared to grow lost in his thoughts.

The darkloid hummed patiently, lifting a hand to rub the top of Forte's helmet in a comforting way. Dark Rockman stopped when the other gave him an annoyed look instead, allowing giddiness to bubble under his skin. He shot the other a grin.

" 'I just' ?" Dark Rockman teased a bit crudely.

"Shut it. Give me a moment." Forte muttered, soon closing his eyes in apparent thought. He crossed his arms, escaping the smaller navi's embrace.

Seconds passed.

"A moment." Dark Rockman murmured.

If Forte grew annoyed with the other's mischief; he didn't reply.

"I suppose...I'll simply get stronger." The former-security navi's eyes opened, reflecting hardened gems of ruby. "I won't be overwhelmed like that ever again." The seething tone of hellfire promised destruction and pain to those who crossed him.

The darkloid couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat."I agree. Wouldn't want a repeat of that chaos, right?" He finally went quiet, attempting to avoid his own feelings of shyness and...Fear. Definitely not _of_ Forte, but something else he would dare not admit.

"Think you'd allow another passenger on your journey?" Dark Rockman blurted, and the violet navi half-froze when he realized once again his weaker mind spouted foolish words. The darkloid internally screamed as Forte gave him a weird look.

"You've already stalked me for months. What's stopping you from doing so now?" The other navi's voice was thoroughly miffed to the point it held a bit of affection. The darkloid perked up when Forte spoke again. "...I'll be pissed if you run away on me now." He grumbled.

"...You sure?" Dark Rockman voiced a bit meekly. "You won't get rid of me after this. And I'm ninety-five percent certain I'll attempt to win you over as my mate." He clasped his fingers together and frowned. "Will you actually be alright with that? After what just happened?" Isn't this the moment Forte decided to close himself off from other relationships?

"Listen, Mega." The black navi began. "I may not be ready to handle a relationship for a while due to...Extreme circumstances." The darkloid felt his insides begin to crush itself slowly. Forgotten promises of crushing those idiots grew again, and the purple navi hummed in acknowledgment. "However,"

Dark Rockman sluggishly blinked.

"I want to think about it." Forte closed his mouth and gained a thoughtful look. "Could you give me some time?" He was genuinely sincere about it. The other navi had clearly been thinking about these matters before Dark Rockman was able to even stutter out his own feelings.

This was all likely because of Forte's mystery empathic ability.

The darkloid nodded dumbly, a bit puzzled by the other's question. Still; there was no small amount of hope nesting under his skin. The violet navi couldn't ignore the feeling, picking at his hands while his feet nervously shuffled.

"...I don't mind you coming along." Forte finally said; the statement speaking volumes as the darkloid latched onto his arm with a grin.

"Then…!" Dark Rockman laughed, tightening his grip. "We're partners in crime! But first; you'll need a cloak. Like me. Eh? Don't give me that look. You started this trend."

Yes, he'll wait.

He'll wait an infinite timeline for this idiot.

His precious gem of a navi.

* * *

"Forte? Fooorte!" An impatient voice called.

The navi in question glanced up in time to side-step Dark Rockman, skillful and impassive. Forte crossed his arms in neutrality, raising an eyebrow at the other's actions.

"C-Cold…" The darkloid stuttered, reeling back as of he'd been struck. He then recovered, a smile slowly climbing onto his face. "I like it." His eyes began to wander, the other navi wore his brown cloak, hiding most of the navi's actual features from neck down.

He watched Forte appear to sigh. His expression quickly widened in amusement. "But enough about that! I've heard some interesting news. About a netnavi who causes destruction in his path," Excitement began to leak through his words; the darkloid's eyes practically beaming with his smile. "Anyone who goes against him is immediately deleted and-"

"The Black Shadow?" Forte cut in.

Dark Rockman blinked, then thoroughly blinked again. "What? You already _knew_?" He was disappointed. The other navi wasn't the type to look up daily Internet rumors, was he? The darkloid was sure the news came to him first, not Forte!

Forte scoffed. "It isn't _difficult_ to know they were talking about me." Well, that made sense.

"Ehh? Then what about me? I haven't heard anything…" The darkloid trailed off when he noticed Forte's annoyed look.

"Really, Mega? Not a single thing about the Purple Poison?"

Dark Rockman frowned disdain on his lips. "That's different. What about him? He's just a wandering navi who basically stalks you, right? Just a creep." He crossed his own arms, huffing. "If I around here; I'll just delete his sorry ass."

He wondered why Forte looked so unimpressed and amused at the same time. His curiosity only spiked when the other chuckled. The darkloid pushed his internal resolve to force out an inquiry.

"...What?" Dark Rockman warily questioned.

"Nothing of importance. I was simply reminded of how slow you could be." Forte hummed as if he found interesting entertainment. "Apologies." Though, he didn't sound apologetic.

Dark Rockman bristled. "I'm not slow!"

"Could've fooled me." The other cooly replied, mouth hidden by the brown cloak.

"Forte…!" Dark Rockman seethed. Seconds later he sulked, thoroughly burned out. "You jerk." The other had a natural sense of crude humor, though usually, Forte didn't voice it. Still, its a relief to know the other hadn't changed too much.

The former-security navi isn't spitting 'revenge' and 'deletion' every five seconds after all. A massive improvement compared to the darkloid's last timeline.

...Speaking of his previous era, while he wasn't exactly 'created' yet; does this mean everything will go as usual? Rockman will end up coming into existence again, right? As well as Netto, and perhaps even another him…

Well then. Two Dark Rockmans. That doesn't sound like a resulting paradox explosion like one of Forte's old stupid books. Not at all.

A flick on the nose cut off his train of thought.

"Snap out of it, Mega. You're overthinking again." Forte bluntly told him.

"Hmph." Dark Rockman huffed. "I'll have you know; what I'm thinking about involves the safety of the...Net." He was seconds away from saying 'universe' as read in a time travel story from long ago. Honestly, Forte read the most ironic things….And most of the main characters were goody-two-shoes.

It made him wonder if Rockman was better suited for this.

"The Net? What about it?" The other navi raised an eyebrow in question.

"You know...Future net terrorists and all that...Its bound to occur in this lifetime considering how fast technology is increasing." Dark Rockman crossed his arms and stood up straight.

"You actually care about that?" Forte looked quite surprised, which sent annoyed vibes onto the darkloid; who decided to give the other a look.

"Well _yeah,_ their actions might affect us too." Dark Rockman huffed, crossing his arms. "That'll be problematic." He casually waved a hand in dismissal.

Forte quietly hummed. "I suppose." Though it was easy to tell he wasn't taking that scenario so seriously.

Dark Rockman sighed.

"Don't worry about it. You're a lot stronger than what you give yourself credit for." He paused. "Although...I understand your concern. Perhaps you _have_ been losing your touch…" Tease or no tease; the words were likely true.

"Hah? And who's fault is that? I'm not the navi with the _obviously broken '_ Get Ability!'" The darkloid ranted, throwing his hands in the air as he recalled his previous wins overshadowed by new losses every time they spared.

Forte had drastically improved by leaps and bounds. Perhaps it was Dark Rockman's fault; he continuously asked for spars and the two were practically brutal with one another. It was highly necessary to gain more and more skills. They had also decimated all who dared to face them during this time period.

...You kind-of have to-When the rest of the Net would rather see your deletion. Rumors had spread and soon enough, Free abilities for Forte, sedation for Dark Rockman's bloodlust. It was a win-win...The darkloid simply hated losing more often than he used to. How else will he be able to tease the other navi's mistakes?

"Excuses." Forte murmured.

Dark Rockman threw himself at the overly-smug netnavi. Forte may be hiding his mouth with that cloak of his, however, the darkloid knew better. His guess was confirmed when the other allowed him to knock them both to the ground. Highly annoyed, the violet navi took it a step further and wrestled the former-security navi with his hands.

Unfortunately in terms of physical strength, Forte was stronger and therefore more than qualified to hold him off without too much effort. Soon enough, the two were back on their feet again; Dark Rockman several feet away.

 _Damn it,_ The other looked way too amused for his liking. "I hope you know you're an inexcusable jerk!" He huffed and finally crossed his arms, facing away from Forte with radiating irritation.

"You tell me this every other week." Forte absentmindedly replied without acknowledging the insult directly. "And eventually you show up just to take back those words." The other navi recited as if he's gone through this same situation many times before. ...And they likely did.

"Well, I'm not going to this time!" The darkloid hissed back, unwavering in the other's calm demeanor. "You obviously don't deserve it!"

"Hey, Mega, what color are you?" Forte suddenly questioned.

"Violet! What kind of stupid question is that?" Dark Rockman clenched his fists.

"To my knowledge, violet _is_ purple. Which means…?" The other navi trailed off purposely.

"It means…! Means…" Dark Rockman's anger slowly began to fade, the purple navi contemplating their past sentences in conversation. " _I'm_ the Purple Poison?" The darkloid swiftly created a thoughtful pose, puzzled but intrigued. "That's odd. I was certain there was another third party…"

"The only 'third party' would be either you or those imbeciles who keep coming after my head." Forte reminded him idly.

"Oh." Dark Rockman murmured before he giggled. "You're right. Damn. That's a shame. I kinda liked the idea of having a love rival..." He mused, crossing his hands behind his back and swaying his weight.

"...Like in the manga?"

" _Like_ in the manga!" The darkloid cheerfully answered, relieved and content.

* * *

"Forte?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry...About that. I wasn't thinking straight. _Again._ So...Sorry."

"Hn."

* * *

This time, the duo had resided in the middle of nowhere for the day. Scattered data of previous navies laid around but neither Forte or Dark Rockman made movements to touch it. While the darkloid was busy coming down from his battle-high, he turned to his companion when the other suddenly looked his way.

"Mega?"

"Yeah?" Dark Rockman tilted his head, the purple navi carefully listening.

"Why do you put up with this?" Forte's voice was blunt, however, there was a slightly soft edge to his tone.

"With what?" The darkloid hummed patiently. He crossed his fingers together and smiled.

"With... _This_." The netnavi waved to the scattered data floating around. The remains of battle had been scratched into the ground. "Aren't you sick of it all? Mega, you don't have to deal with this." Forte looked genuinely puzzled and perhaps concerned. It looked odd on him. "You're...quite the free spirit. Why do you waste your time on...This?"

"Oh Forte," Dark Rockman drawled, completely amused. He crept up behind the other and lightly tapped the black and undertone yellow-curved helmet. "I'm here because I want to be. That and," The purple navi paused with a slight chuckle. "Well. I'm still waiting for an answer."

"...Then, if I give you an answer; will you leave?" Forte questioned without an ounce of hesitation. His fists clenched tighter.

"...No. Not really." Dark Rockman admitted casually.

"What?" The other seemed flabbergasted.

"Must I have to spell it out for you? How dense can you get?" The darkloid shook his head. "Before I had...Feelings for you; my loyalty towards our friendship was absolute." Dark Rockman flexed his fingers. "I can't abandon my friend to a bunch of good-for-nothings who couldn't appreciate you. I'll support your choices all the way...As long as you don't destroy yourself; I suppose." He snorted at the end bit, almost amused.

"Is that your final answer?" Forte inquired, moving a hand to pull down his cloak to expose the hidden frown.

"Mhm." Dark Rockman mused.

"Then," Forte moved before the darkloid could react, two digits lightly tilting the purple navi's head upwards. "I'm...Willing to try. I want to be mates with you. Dark Mega, are you accepting my proposal?"

"That's _my_ line!" Dark Rockman sputtered as rationality fled out the window. "Are you seriously willing to accept a twisted copy of someone else as your mate? Are you crazy? Out of your mind? Messed up in the data?" He wasn't sure how to properly respond. Excitement flooded through but so did nervousness, vulnerability, and doubt. This was actually happening? So soon? Dark Rockman said he'll wait, and its been months...A couple years now-And suddenly _now_ Forte asks him?

"Dark Mega, I want _you._ Not your original self, or whoever you came from. Just you. I've only known you, and...You're worth it. Is that too hard to understand?" Forte firmly questioned and was quickly treated to a tackle-embrace from the purple navi.

"I accept!" Dark Rockman croaked, tightening his grip to reassure himself this whole situation and his own were in-fact real. Forte wasn't completely revenge-thirsty, and the darkloid wasn't deleted from a vicious stab through the chest. He had scars to prove it. Forte's proposal was evidence. "I get it. I...I really get it. I like you too. A lot more than I ever thought I would like _anyone._ Let's get along, okay, Forte?"

If the darkloid was tearing up, neither made a comment about it. Dark Rockman shivered when Forte embraced him back, keeping the other steady on his feet.

"Hn. Lets."

And that was when the turning point of this timeline had begun.


End file.
